Love in the Time of Death
by Xboxg4mer
Summary: In this one shot story Lee saves Carley from Lilly and the two go on and continue their budding romance. Duck never got bit at the motor inn so Katja never committed suicide. And Chuck, the stranger and Molly don't appear. (LeexCarley/CarLee) *WARNING* This story features foul language and a couple of sex scenes. Please review and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not gonna take this, you can push Ben about but you can't push me around"

"There's no way it was Carley, it had to be someone else, it could have even been someone sneaking into our camp" said Lee trying defend the woman he had grown oh so fond of.

"That's ridiculous, that's what you think?"

"Yes"

"ha, okay fine then, Kenny?"

"I don't know, just fucking stop would ya?"

"Your vote counts for you and Katja"

"We don't need all these votes, what do I have to do for you to trust me? I'll do anything, I'll, I'll, I'll do watches for months" said the whining teenager, Ben

"Like hell you will" said Lilly

"I'll get more food, more medicine, anything!"

"Ben, your making it worse for yourself!" said Lee, trying to calm the boy down.

"I just don't wanna be on my own!" he moaned

"You should've thought of that, do we need anymore evidence than this?!"

"Fuck evidence! Stop treating him like this!"

"Shut up Carley, I've heard enough outta you! Kenny! What's it gonna be?"

"Just gimme a damn minute"

Lilly pointed over at Kenny, who was still trying to get the walker out from under the fender, she looked at Ben

"You have untill that walker's dealt with to tell me it was her and not you!"

"Stop this! you're torturing him"

"NO!"

"BEN!"

"STOP!"

"I did it!" interrupted Lee

"What?"

"Yeah, it was me, will that get you to lay off the kid?"

"I think you're capable of being a real piece of shit but I know it wasn't you, not with her in your life" she looked over towards Clem

"There I got it!" said Kenny as he pulled the walker out from underneath the car.

"Please lets just get back in the r.v" cried Ben

"That's not happening"

"You think you're some tough bitch don't you? Like nothing can hurt you but you're just a scared little girl, get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once"

Kenny finished off the walker and walked towards the group:

"Now what the fucks the probl-"

"Lilly NO!" Lee saw Lilly get her pistol out and shoved her to the floor

"What the fuck were you going to do to me? You pussy, waiting till my backs turned, well fuck you!" Carley quickly whipped out her pistol and in the blink of an eye she pulled the trigger that ended Lilly's life.

"Carley!" Shouted Kenny "Why the fuck'd you do that?"  
>"The bitch deserved it, she treated every body like shit and nobody here liked her"<p>

"Look I don't care who gave those bandits the drugs right now we can deal with that later, right now we need to get back in the R.V and try and find some place safe".

"Good idea Lee, lets go"

The group piled back in to the R.V and began driving down the long road to nowhere, leaving Lilly's corpse at the side of the road.

"Lee can I talk to you for a second?" asked Carley

"Sure. Come on over but try and be quiet" he looked down towards Clem who was asleep in his lap.

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there, if you hadn't pushed her I'd probably be dead right now"

"No problem, when someone you care about's in danger, you protect them"

"Well thanks, to be honest I'm glad she's dead. She treated Ben like shit, talked to you like garbage and was constantly arguing with Kenny"

"I feel the same way, I would've preferred it if no one died but I'd rather it was her than you"

"Thanks Lee, it's nice having someone looking out for you" The two starred into each others eyes for a while before Carley left to go to bed.

The next morning they arrived at a block in the road, there was a giant train blocking the road and there didn't seem to be any way around it. After a while of looking around the group decided that it'd be best to try and get the train going, since it looked like it was in working order.

"Clementine why don't you go and play with Duck for a while but stay in sight, just shout if you need me"

"Okay"

After Clementine was gone Lee walked over to Carley

"So, what do you think, think we can get this moving?"

"I think so, it might take a while but if we do it means we won't have to worry about fuel for the R.V and we can get to Savannah much faster, hopefully Kenny's boat is still there but if I'm honest I don't think it will be"

"Well all we can do is hope"

**3 Hours Later**

"I did it!" shouted Clem when she managed to shoot the bottle

"Good job sweet pea. Clem, now that you can shoot there's something else we have to do. Do you remember back at the St John farm Danny pulled your hair?"

"yeah"

"Well we don't want any walkers doing that so... we have to cut it"

"What?!"

"I know sweet pea but don't worry we wont take to much off"

"okay"

Lee took the scissors and chopped off the mop that was Clementines hair

"I look like a boy!"

"No you don't, you look, cute"

"Here lilly gave me these for sleeping, can you put them in in?"

"sure" Lee took the hair clips and put Clementines hair into bunches

"There you go, see not so bad, now no one can pull it. It's getting late, why don't you go into the other eh... room and go for a nap"

By the time Clem went to bed it was night time and the moon was high in the sky, Lee was sitting in his carriage of the train staring up at the stars

"Knock, knock, sorry you don't exactly have a door"

"Carley, hey, come on in"

"I know I've already said it but thanks for dealing with Lilly for me"

"No probl-" Carley grabbed him and kissed his lips while he was speaking

The two of them made out for a while, Carleys lips touching Lee's, they lay on the floor together and then Lee unziped Carleys trousers. He slowly took them off of her while they were still kissing each other. He moved his hand so it was on top of her under wear and he slowly put his hand in to them. Lee took his finger and put it inside of Carley, slowly rotating his hand. He did this for a couple of minutes untill Carley stopped him, they stopped kissing and she undid his trousers. She told him to sit up and then she put her mouth around his penis. She sucked on it untill Lee had an orgasm. Then he took her and the two of them kissed passionately whilst having sex.

The next morning they came to a halt when an oil tanker blocked their path.

"Last night was fun" said Carley with a smile on her face

"It sure wa-"

"Lee come on out here for a sec" shouted Kenny

"Coming! sorry I-"

"Go, I'll be waiting"

Lee kissed her before going to see Kenny.

"Look" Kenny pointed up to a man and woman that Lee had never seen before, they were on the bridge above the train and Katja was speaking to them.

"Want me to go talk to the?"

"Sure"

Lee climbed the ladder which led to the man and woman.

"Hey, I'm Omid and this is Crista"

"Omid! shut up"

"Hi, I'm Lee"

"Is that your group down there?"

"Yeah, we're headed to Savannah"

"Do you need a hand moving this" Omid pointed to the oil tanker

"That'd be great but if you want, you can come down and mee-"

"wow you have a kid?"

Lee turned around to see Clementine standing next to him

"I thought I told you to wait with Katja"

"sorry"

"Don't worry about it sweet pea. Yeah this is Clementine, Clem this is Omid and Crista"

"Hi"

"Hey"

Omid and Crista helped the group to move the oil tanker adnd when it fell Kenny shouted on Lee, in the distance was a huge hoard of walkers. Every one was on the train besides Omid and Lee who were still on the bridge.

"Jump"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Fine then, have it your way" Lee pushed Omid onto the train and then jumped himself but Omid fell off.

"Omid!" Shouted Crista, she jumped off to try and help her boyfriend, they both ran and tried to reach the train, Lee grabbed Cristas hand and then she grabbed Omids. Everyone was on the train and they were back on the tracks to Savannah.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lee and the others arrived in Savannah they walked for a while before arriving in a manor which looked like it was once owned by the "perfect family".

"Okay we should search the place and make sure there's no one here". said Kenny as he admired the beauty of the house.

"Yeah, good idea".

"Lee you check down here, Carley you can check upstairs and I'll help down here. Crista take Omid to somewhere he can rest his leg"

"Got it"

After searching the house everyone agreed that they should take some time to get themselves together before they decided what to do next.

"Clem, you okay?" asked Lee as he looked at the little girl who was obviously troubled by something, she was sitting in the corner drawing with some crayons and paper she found in a drawer.

"I, I don't know. Lee?"

"Yeah sweet pea"

"Do you think my parents are alive?"

Lee looked at her, he was pretty sure he knew the answer but how could he tell her?

"I, I don't know Clementine"

"Can we at least look for them?"

"Yeah, we can look after we check for Kenny's boat"

A smile burst onto her face and she ran over and hugged Lee

"Thanks Lee"

He never answered her back but he just continued hugging her.

She went back to her drawing but she looked a lot happier than she did when Lee first arrived.

"Lee come here!"

Lee ran up the pull-down stairs that led to the attic, when he arrived he saw Kenny starring to the other side of the attic

"What is it?"

Lee looked over at the boy who must've tried to keep himself up here and slowly starved to death.

The two of them starred at the kid in horror

"If I hadn't found Clem when I did this might've been her"

Kenny took out his pistol "poor kid"

**BANG**

The corpse fell to the floor

They left the attic and went their separate ways, Kenny went to see Katja and Duck and Lee went to see Carley. She was in one of the bedrooms staring at a photo of a man and woman, They looked so happy.

"Hey"

"Oh, Hey I never heard you come in there. What did Kenny want?"

"There was a kid, in the attic"

"What, was he... was he alive?"

He didn't even gave to answer her question, she knew the answer

"How are you?" she asked

"Yeah but I can't help feeling that that could've been Clem if I never found her"

"I'm glad you did. I'm still waiting on you" she said with a smirk

"Oh well I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long" He smiled back at her

She jumped on him and within a second they were on the floor once more. Once again Lee kissed her neck while she took off her clothes.

"uh, uh. I love you"

Lee stopped kissing her neck.

"I'm so sorry I know we've only known each other for a couple of mont-"

"It's ok, I love you too" They smiled and starred into each others eyes and then he started kissing her neck again.

She undid her bra and starred at Lee for a while longer

The door started going

"Lee you in there?"

"uh, yeah, just give me a second"

"Okay but don't be long, Katja's fixed Omids leg and we're gonna go see if my boats still there" said Kenny

"Okay, I'll be right there"

Carley put on her clothes and went downstairs with Lee.

When they arrived at the harbor there wasn't a boat in sight, save for the one wreck that was still floating in the murky waters.

"Shit! SHIT! AAAARGH! FUCK!" Yelled Kenny

"Kenny calm down" said Carley

"No that was our one way out of this and now it's gone"

"We can go and search for someplace else, I'm sure there's somewhere safe out there"

"Where? The moon?"

"Kenny, shut up, we're alive so we can keep going"

"You're right lets get outta here" said Lee, they headed back to the manor to let everyone knoew about the boat.

When they got back they decided it would be best to get out of the city.

"Lee can we still go and look for my parents?"

"Yes, we can do that now" Clem got a smile on her face that made Lee's heart explode, he knew that they were wasting time trying to find her parents.

"Lee, we don't have time for that"

"Well we have nowhere else to be, so do you wanna come or not"

He starred at Katja for a while and she nodded to him

"Okay, I'll come but we can't be away from here for more than a couple of hours, we need to find someplace safe"

"I'll stay here with Omid and Duck". said Katja

"Okay lets go then"

Lee, Carley, Clem, Crista and Kenny headed out. They traveled using alleyways and eventually they came to the Marsh House. The street was littered with walkers and at the front were Ed and Diana, Clems parents.

"No, no-o, mom, dad" she cried and hugged Lee, they turned around to go back to the manor but behind them was a hoard of about fifteen walkers.

"Shit we're trapped" said Kenny.

They ran towards the walkers, shooting them from a distance but attracting more from the Marsh House. They turned a corner and a walker pounced on Lee

"AAAAGH!"

"LEE!" Shoted Clem and Carley simultaneously

"NO, FUCK!" he was bit.

Facing the group was more walkers than you could count.

"Turn back, go, go go" shouted Kenny.

They ran through the hoard and eventually made it back to the manor

"Hey did you find them?" asked Omid

"Yeah, yes we did" cried Clementine "They didn't make it" she ran up stairs into one of the bedrooms

"Lee what's wrong?" she asked

He showed her his bite

"Oh god" she starred in horror

A couple of hours past and lee said His goodbyes to Katja, Kenny, Duck, Crista and Omid. That left Clem and Carley.

"Lee, why did you have to get bit? Will you become... one of them?"

"No, no sweet pea, Kenny said he would take care of me when the time comes"

"Thanks Lee, thanks for taking care of me and helping me find my parents"

"Don't mention it sweet pea, Clem I love you and you have to promise me that when I'm gone you'll stay with Kenny and the others"

"I pro-mise Lee"

"Keep away from cities aqnd keep that hair short"

"I will Lee, I promise I will" he hugged her for a couple of hours and she fell asleep in his arms, his skin was becoming a pale yellow and he was finding it hard to breathe

He got up and walked in to Carley

"Lee, how, how are you feeling?"

"Not great, I'm warm and it's hard... it's hard to breathe"

"Lee I love you"

"I love you too, Carley promise me you'll look after Clem when I'm gone"

"I promise" she went to kiss him but he stopped her

"No, incase it spreads through saliva"

She hugged him. she was crying but trying to hold it back

"Carley, I think it's time"

"Ok, ok Lee, thanks for everything you've done for me, I'm glad I got to spend the last few months with you"

Lee left, he hugged Carley one last time and went to find Kenny.

"Goodbye Lee"

"Goodbye Kenny"


End file.
